


Exploration (Mutsuki x Urie)

by oya-my-ass (JaegerAndTheMockingbird)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Smut, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerAndTheMockingbird/pseuds/oya-my-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki gets curious to what a male body feels like.<br/>Then he gets to feel one courtesy of new boyfriend.<br/>Ayy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 22nd March 2016 edit:  
> I forgot about my entire AO3 account until Kurodai week this week lmao  
> Thanks all that gave constructive criticism~  
> And please remember;  
> Mutsuki is male, but was born a female. He is Transgender. He has not undergone transformation surgery here (or even at this point in Canon in the manga). So he still has a female's body.

“What’s it like? You know, actually being male..” The green haired man glanced up from where he lay on his bed, his gaze fluttering over where the taller, purple haired male was changing himself carefully, averting his attention swiftly at the sight of him fiddling with the buckle on his belt clasp. The taller of the two glanced up, puffing out gently as he viewed the smaller male; the two had been rather ‘unofficially’ dating on the quiet for a few weeks. So naturally everyone knew and Haise had chosen every opportunity to bring it up, lecturing them on safe intimacy and boundaries. He shifted to move for the bed as he tugged his shirt from over his pale skin, glancing down to it as he twisted it in his hands “What kinda question is that?”  
“An honest one… I wanna know how much I’m going to change if I have operations.”  
“Well.” He gave a small puff of surprise, dropping himself to sit on the side of the male’s bed as the smaller shifted to sit up quietly, his gaze resting on the back of his hair with an intense curiosity “I’d answer but I’m not exactly sure how it feels to be female so.. I don’t know if there’s differences I guess. Probably are but.” He stopped to shrug, his gaze wandering back to the small male as he chuckled quietly in response, leaning across to rest his forehead on the purple haired male’s broad shoulder. His deep green gaze flickered up to study the male, turning away as his cheeks flushed at his soft expression. The taller chuckled as he twisted around to hook his arms around the other’s waist, nuzzling down into his neck as he pushed down against him to encourage him to lay back to curl himself up into his side as he moved to litter small kisses down over his shoulder, pausing as he reached down past his collarbone. The smaller male gave an almost shy giggle as he lifted his hands, his gaze following his movements as he let his palms brush gently over the male’s pale torso, his head tilting as he watched his muscles twisting under the almost airy touch. He drew his hands back to turn his attention up to the male, giving a tiny yip at the sight of him simply watching over the top of his smaller frame, drawing back into himself. “Explore..” His voice was softer, leaning down to nose into the side of the thick green hair “It’s okay… You can figure out the differences this way…”

It seemed like a good few hours were spent with the small male perched upon the other’s hips, his hands wandering down over his pale flesh to explore each tiny line of muscle and each shallow indent of scarring. His gaze hadn’t lifted the entire time, fascinated by the way each muscle turned with each small movement the taller male had made. His hands wandered slowly downward, letting his fingers push steadily into the ‘V’ shaped muscling around the male’s abdomen, lifting his head sharply at a small yelp from the taller male as he retracted his hands “Sorry! Did I hurt you!?” He whined softly, his chest dropping as the taller male shook his head quietly, his gaze focusing over the top of the book he’d pulled from the side to read as the male had explored his torso. “No, no… It’s fine. It just, felt weird I guess.” He pulled a quiet breath through his nose, shifting his legs to lift the male from his hips carefully as he turned to stow the book away and twist his hips slightly to keep the male off them “Just… Come up and sleep now..”  
“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…”  
“You haven’t. Just, please..” He stretched his hand down to encourage him up “Come sit up here if you’re not gonna sleep yet okay..” His eye twitched as the male shifted his position carefully, giving a squeak of alarm as he felt the upper inside of his hip graze against the bulge in the male’s trousers, his eyes widening as his cheeks flushed deep scarlet almost immediately “I-..O-oh.. I didn’t.. Y-you..” His green gaze flickered all over the floor in his nervousness, lifting a hand to pull the neck of the loose shirt back from his throat as he swallowed. His hands fell to push against the bed as he shifted almost shakily from on top of the male, falling to curl at his side quietly as his head turned to force down into the pillow to hide the water forming at his eyes from the heat in his face. “Mutsuki..?” The taller male lifted a hand to stroke through the back of his hair gently, encouraging his head to lift carefully to study his expression “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”  
“You can’t help something like that though..” His voice was a quiet mutter, running his hand down the male’s chest again as he kept his gaze averted “I-.. Want to.. See it, you know?” He retracted his hand again sharply before shaking his head sharply “No just forget I.. You don’t have to.” His gaze flickered up again as the taller male shifted to run his hands down to tug his pants carefully “Don’t feel like you can’t ask..” He exhaled quietly, discarding the fabric on the floor as the smaller male gave a small peek down before turning his gaze away again promptly; it crept down again a mere few moments later through his inquisitiveness, slinking back down to wrap a hand around the male’s pale thigh, his other hand lifting to brush over the bulge through the fabric of the male’s underwear, his gaze narrowing on it as he studied the lines shadowed underneath.


	2. Chapter 2

The small male’s fingers kept ghosting softly over the bulge, watching it carefully as it grew to push against the fabric, barely hearing the soft grunts from the taller male as he bit into the back of his own hand to try and control himself, his gaze resting blankly on the ceiling. However, once the smaller male’s touch grew heavier he couldn’t help himself, moaning quietly against his flesh as he caught the smaller’s attention once again, causing him to blush quietly “Urie…” He sounded half amused at the situation, letting his hand drift up to tug at the elastic of the male’s underwear, slipping it down quietly to glance over the curve in the male’s erection; his fingers moved down toward it to wrap over his flesh carefully, twisting his wrist to slip his palm softly upward. A tiny smile twitched his lips as the taller male gave a half strangled cough, whining as he arched his back softly against the bed “Don’t.. Not if you..”  
“No, I want to..” He dropped his head quietly to push a light kiss to the head of the male’s length, earning another warm moan at the feeling of flesh on flesh. He relaxed his jaw off quietly to slip his mouth down carefully, gauging the small tremble from the taller male as a sign to continue as he carefully pressed with his lips, running up and down his length a few times before lifting his head again at the feeling of the male tugging his shoulder lightly. He moved the crawl back up over the purple haired male as his hands lifted to skim down over his sides, pulling carefully to loosen his lower attire before encouraging the small male to lower his hips down to his length, stroking the head of it over the male’s clitoris to cause him to whine softly. He pushed down again to press toward his entrance, pausing only briefly to switch their positions; he lifted one leg to hook over the small male’s back, using his weight to flip him over carefully as his hands fell to rest either side of his head “Is this what you want..? We can stop.. Just say yes or no..”  
“Don’t.. Don’t stop now. Please..”

The taller male pressed down to push his head into the male’s neck carefully to litter kisses over his skin, rocking his hips back to push his length back through the male’s folds, causing him to yip with the prolonged sensation of the male’s warm length pressing over his swollen clit. He pushed down further at the slick feeling around his entrance, one kiss turning into a slight bite in order to mute his moan as he pushed into the muscle; the smaller male hooked his legs up around the male’s back, squeezing at him tightly with the small pain from the pressure, rocking slightly to force it to ease off as he stretched himself to adjust to the male’s size. He paused to check the male under him was still comfortable before beginning to shift, sinking his teeth back down further at the sound of the smaller male moaning to him quietly to force back the noises building in his own throat. He could feel the heat building between them as he moved, letting his length slip slowly back out of the male, retracting to just the head before slipping back up inside of him softly, each motion guided easily by the wetness building between the smaller male’s legs. “Urie.. Faster.” His voice came in a tiny mutter, hindered by the quiet whimpering of need as the male moved to oblige, quickening his movements gradually to allow the smaller to adjust again, his motions also sharpening slightly at the twisting of his own muscles. “Relax up a little.” He grunted to the smaller male as he pushed up slightly to avoid the both of them beginning to sweat with the heat, shifting the position of his hips carefully. “Sor-RY!” The smaller male gave a loud yelp as the male’s head pushed upward into his muscle, flinching back sharply from a particularly sensitive area as his head tipped inward. The purple haired male dropped a hand to pull the male back down into his original position, thrusting back up against him again to earn a loud moan in response, half choking on his own breath as he felt the male tighten around his length internally. He repeated the action slowly a couple times, earning yelps and whimpers of want with each touch before sharpening his movements, pressing the smaller male into the bed roughly to grind against him. He dropped his head to push down into the male’s lips harshly to quieten the loudness of his incoherent yelping, forcing his jaw apart as the bed itself started to creak under the strain of each push. Soon after the male tightened his legs around the one over the top of him, hooking his arms up around the back of his head to mute the sheer loudness of the ungodly moan from his throat, the taller male pushing down harshly in reply as his throat caved into loud groaning of the smaller’s name, his free hand tightening over the male’s hip to claw him as his movements because slowly more slickened, his jaw cracking as he tried to force himself to hold back from his own orgasm, to which he failed miserably as he felt the muscles that had twisted snapping to relax one by one, forcing his hips back as the smaller male dropped down to the bed from exhaustion. He let his weight collapse shakily by the male’s side, fighting to catch his breath as the smaller male twisted himself around to fold his upper arm around the male’s side, remaining silent to allow them both to recover quietly.


	3. A Bonus Because Haise Is An Ass

The next morning was spent in the usual silence. They’d dressed, with Urie helping Mutsuki carefully due to the stiffness of the morning after; went downstairs for breakfast and sat in the usual forlorn quietness as they ate, the eldest male chatting happily to them about the day’s cases and paperwork to be completed. The smaller male kept his gaze down, trying not to constantly switch his position despite the uncomfortable aching between his legs, trying to avoid blushing each time the older male glanced toward him in concern and completely avoiding looking up to the taller male sitting at his side. The purple haired male kept his gaze down himself, which was nothing exactly unusual for him anyway, his headphones perched around his neck despite being forbidden to use them during mealtimes. His attention perked up as the white and black haired male moved to lean on the counter, his gaze flickering up as his brow furrowed at the out of place action, puffing sharply at him. The older male simply let a grin cross his lips, his gaze wandering lazily between the green haired male; who at this point had started turning a bright shade of red; and the purple haired male, his head tilting slowly “So did you put what I’ve told you into practice hm?”  
“The hell are you on about.”  
“I don’t need to ask what you two did last night. We all heard it.”


End file.
